<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Broken Hearts by rvaleardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232738">Two Broken Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis'>rvaleardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthony and Penelope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heartbreak, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eloise finds her brother at the bar near her home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anthony and Penelope [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am attempting to make a story out of one shots. </p><p>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony was drunk. He was so very very drunk. Eloise had found him in the bar near her apartment, drinking his life away. He couldn't even speak at this point. He slurred his words and only snippets were understood. All she could understand was that a woman had somehow broken his heart.</p><p>Eloise had never seen Anthony like this. He liked his drink but never once had he gotten drunk, especially not like this. At least not in front of any family members. </p><p>He always kept his composure. Ever since their father died he had taken to sort of being the head of the family alongside their mother.</p><p>Eloise was able to get him to her couch where he promptly passed out. </p><p>She went to her room and got ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, Anthony woke up with the worst hangover ever. His mouth felt like cotton, his head was pounding intensely.  He felt awful </p><p>He sat up and saw a glass of water was being held out to him. His eyes followed the hand holding it to see that it was Penelope. He took it and the pills she handed him wordlessly.</p><p>He went to the bathroom and attempted to clean up a little. When he went back to the living room, he found Penelope had made breakfast and served it.</p><p>He sat down and looked across the table where she sat.</p><p>"Thank you." He whispered </p><p>She said "You're welcome."</p><p>They ate in silence. Once finished, she cleaned up while he drank his coffee.</p><p>After cleaning up she sat across from him again and said "I know how you feel right now."</p><p>He froze and looked at her </p><p>"It feels like there is an immense pain in your chest. You feel like you can't breathe properly. Either you want to cry or scream or both. You're mourning a loss." She said quietly.</p><p>That's exactly how he felt. He couldn't say anything, he had no words. </p><p>"Everyday it will hurt a little less. It won't go away completely but it will become easier to breathe, to move, to eat. The intense pain goes down to a dull ache until you can't feel it anymore."</p><p>He just kept looking at her. Turns out there were two broken hearts at the table.</p><p>Penelope left him alone after that. He found her words to be true. The pain was intense. </p><p>He thanked her for the meal but they both knew his thanks were for more than just the food.</p><p>The next time Anthony felt like drowning his sorrows in liquor, he decided to go to the bar near his sister's apartment. </p><p>His feet had a different idea. He found himself at his sister's door instead.</p><p>Penelope opened the door. She looked at him and knew.</p><p>She stepped to the side and let him in.</p><p>This was their beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>